Ryota Suzui
Ryota Suzui is one of the protagonists from Kakegurui. Ryota is a former housepet, whom he became after losing to Mary Saotome in a gambling match. However, thanks to Yumeko Jabami, his debt was repaid after she gave him money as thanks, becoming her first friend in the Hyakkaou Private Academy. Apperance Ryota is a pale-skinned teenage boy of average height with neck-length messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wears the Hyakkaou Private Academy issue uniform that consists of a red blazer with black trim that lines the cuffs and collar and has gold buttons for decoration. He wears a white button-up shirt underneath with the top unbuttoned and a black tie. As well as a pair of gray-black colored school jeans with and brown loafers. Personality Ryota is a kind and friendly person, although not necessarily outspoken, he isn't reserved either. Throughout the series, he's shown to be timid rarely ever showing any form of confidence but after meeting and befriending Yumeko Jabami, his self-confidence slowly grows. Even despite his reluctant personality, he's very level-headed and rarely holds grudges against other people. He's also seen to be very smart despite the school rarely focusing on studying. He's quick to understand what's occurring when watching someone gambles, and whenever he's involved with a gamble, he can analyze every little detail and think of solutions to give him an advantage. When he gambled against the current student council president Kirari Momobami alongside Yumeko, he was quick to pick up that Kirari was manipulating the game the entire time. Realizing that this was happening, he gains further confidence himself when he shows that he refuses to be controlled or manipulated by others. Not only did his confidence grow, but his gambling skills grew as well. Profile Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler Ryota is seen losing in a game of Poker against Mary Saotome and lost his social status and became indebted to her, as well as becoming her personal pet in the process and as a punishment is treated as a slave by his schoolmates. When Yumeko Jabami transfers to the academy, he shows her around explains to her what the school is known for, its tradition of gambling after classes. However, this makes Yumeko more interested in the school. After Yumeko wins a game of "Voting Rock-Paper-Scissors" against Mary, Ryota goes after her when she exits the classroom and tells her that he considers dropping out of school due to his diminished social status and his inability to pay off his debt to Mary. Yumeko then tells him that she knew that Mary was using him to cheat and gives him 5,000,000 yen as thanks in order for his to repay his debt. The next day, Ryota meets up Yumeko again and promises to pay her back the 5,000,000 yen, but she she relieves him of the promise by telling him that it was a gift because she had fun gambling thanks to him. Later that day, Ryota explains the house pet system to Yumeko explaining that if you can't pay back the debt you owe after gambling, you become "one without status" or a house pet. Yumeko becomes excited from the thrill until a member of the student council named Itsuki Sumeragi comes and talks to Yumeko rudely interrupting Ryota before he could say anything. She challenges Yumeko to a game of "Double Concentration" in which the rules are fairly simple. For their match, Itsuki places down 20 irregular colored chips which are worth 1 million yen each, making it a total of 20 million yen. For the betting, Itsuki uses all the 20 million worth chips, making their bet 20 million. Though Yumeko says she does not have the money, Itsuki assures her worries by saying she'll lend her 20 million. Thus, their match began. Ryota gets a headache seeing them go in and out and cant imagine, that they remember all of that. When both of them have a few pairs and not that many cards are left, knowing that they both have good memories, Ryota concludes that the rest relies on who turns over a new matching card first. Yumeko loses the first game, but wants to play again. Itsuki stakes Yumekos nails. Ryota warns her not to accept the condition, but Yumeko accepts the risk telling him that there's no other way to pay back the debt unless Ryota could pay it off for her. After Yumeko found out Itsukis cheat and beat her, Itsuki cries and Ryota tells her to leave her alone. After school, Ryota tries to stop Yumeko, but didn't want to and asked if he wanted to tag along. They come across the Traditional Culture Research Club where they see Mary in the middle of an official match where her debt was increased to 49 million yen. Ryota explains to Yumeko that an official match is a match where a house pet has the right to challenge anyone to a match. If the amount is reasonable, the challenged cannot refuse. They then meet another member of the student council, Yuriko Nishinotōin. She invites Yumeko to play a game that her club created called "Life or Death." Ryota notices that Yumekos chips were always just one spot away from the right one. When Yumeko starts making fun of Yuriko, he gets worried, since Yuriko is now angered.The game continues and Yumeko soon explains to Ryota how Yuriko is cheating. In the end Yumeko ends up losing and Ryota is shocked, since she is now a housepet. The next day, Yumeko becomes a house pet but freaks everybody out when she acts like a cat, but Ryota calms her down so that it doesn't get out of hand. Ryota offers her 1 million yen to help her out with gambling. Yumeko is touched by his kindness but declines his offer because the student council didn't notify her of the debt but instead gave her a student life plan. A classmate named Jun Kiwatari shows up and wants to force Yumeko to strip. Luckily the Council member Midari Ikishima steps in and Jun leaves. Later on, Ryota asks Yumeko to see if she wants to go to the gambling hall but sees that Yumeko was invited to a debt settlement party. Later that day, Ryota gets a message from the student council with a check for 260 million yen. Yumeko and Mary explain to him why he got the check, and Ryota returns the check only to see that Yumeko and Mary are much friendlier than before. The next day, Ryota bumps into Mary being friendly to her classmates. She talks to him about Yumeko on how she hasn't reduced her debt even though she won a lot of money at the debt settlement party. Ryota remembers that Yumeko told him that she plans to gamble with Kirari. After class, Yumeko begs Ryota to join her so that she can challenge Kirari to an official match, but their time was cut short when Midari showed up, cuffs and brings them to the basement. Midari wants to gamble with Yumeko and Ryota notices how much alike the two are in terms of being thrilled by gambling. Midari then explains the rules of the ESP game. Obviously against the idea and seeing that she's gone insane, Ryota tells Yumeko that they shouldn't get involved with Midari's game and tries to leave but is quickly stopped by Midari when she straddles him. Since he gets in the way of her "good time", Midari points her gun at Ryota's and tries to kill him. Yumeko steps in and says that she agrees to the game. But she wants that Ryota is the dealer. He is against it, but is glad that he can at least insure no cheating. After Midari and Yumeko agreed on all conditions, Yumeko then tells Ryota that if he's the dealer she'll be fine. Reluctant over the idea of being the dealer fearing Yumeko may die, Ryota looks away in fear over the idea of seeing her corpse. Yumeko gently touches his back and tells him have a little more faith and if he just tool the time to calm down to remember that he and she still have "it" and if they use "it" as a sign they can win for sure. Calming down a bit, Ryota then leaves with Midari's beautification girls next door to the observation room. He looks at the camera pointed at the cards and starts thinking about what Yumeko meant when she said if they use "it" as a sign. The two girls then rush him to pick an order. Ryota thinks back to when he was a house pet believing that he's not ready for something like being the dealer of a life threatening game and it was because of Yumeko that he got out not only that room but out of being a house pet as well. Coming to terms with himself, he realizes that Yumeko wants him to do the same for her as well, so he starts formulating a plan to help her. As he lays out five cards for the first round, Ryota thinks about how Yumeko wants Midari to believe that they have a sign and if she knows that she's gonna lose she'd be smart enough not to load any bullets in her gun concluding that she can't put any bullets in until she knows what the sign. With all that in mind, Ryota learns that the sign isn't important at and that what's important is that he's sending one, so shows a two in the camera. Yumeko waves back, and she and Midari begin loading their guns with Midari loading her gun with all 6 bullets. They put their cards down, and Ryota begins flipping his cards. Midari wins the first round three to two. Midari takes a gun out of the box and points it at Yumeko, but Yumeko stops her telling her that she's holding her gun that doesn't have any bullets in it. The next round begins with Ryota learning that even if there was no hint in the first round, now there's information he and Yumeko can share thinking about how his cards, Yumeko's cards and Midari's cards were lined up. With those in mind, he decides to try and match up his cards with those knowing that Yumeko knows that he can come up with those three options. Unfortunately, he was only looking at his cards and Yumeko's \, so he only remembers how they were lined up. He then realizes that it's normal not to memorize three sets of five cards and that if Midari wanted to remember any set it would be his hand instead of Yumeko's. On the other hand, he knows that Yumeko remembers every detail of every hand. With all that in mind, he decides to copy Yumeko's hand from round one. After loading their guns and setting down their cards, they flip their cards, and Yumeko wins five to three. Yumeko then throws up a peace sign to Ryota and then pulls out one of the guns and points it at Midari. She pulls the trigger revealing that she was holding her gun. In round three, Ryota decides to use the same plan he used in round two, but that changes when he looked at the monitor realizing that Midari and her girls were cheating. Midari then threatens him by saying that if he doesn't lay down his cards, she'll kill Yumeko on the spot. Realizing that Midari was threatening Ryota, Yumeko puts two bullets in her gun and points it at Midari that this was her punishment for threatening Ryota. Midari then laughs and decides to do the same and puts two bullets in her gun as well. Ryota then flips his cards, and Midari follows suit after being called out on cheating by Yumeko. Ryota gets scared because Midari got all five cards wrong, but his mind was put at ease when Yumeko reveals that she got all five cards wrong as well ending the game in a draw. After leaving the basement, Ryota reunites with Yumeko and notices that she's upset about the game. She then asks if he's up for a sweets buffet but they have to flip a coin to see who pays. If the coin lands on heads, Ryota pays and if the coin lands on tails, Yumeko pays. Ryota is reluctant at first due to him being low on funds, and Yumeko looks at him with a depressed yet alluring look in her eyes asking if he's sure. Not being to resist, he agrees to the game, Yumeko flips the coin. Ryota holds his hands hoping that the coin lands on tails, but Yumeko interrupts his thought process by asking him a question. She asks him why he recreated her hand even though he knew they were cheating. Ryota admitted that there wasn't enough time, so he couldn't think of anything. He also admitted that she figured out that he had no idea and pick up on it. To put it simply, Ryota wanted Yumeko to just understand him. He apologizes for what he did. Touched by his honest feelings and finally understanding him, Yumeko lifts up her hand revealing that the coin landing on tails meaning that Yumeko pays for the buffet. Ryota celebrates feeling relieved, and Yumeko just laughs at him. She then thanks him because she had a great time gambling because of him. A few days later, Ryota walks to school watching a music video until he bumps into Yumeko. She asks what he's watching, and he explains that he's watching a music video by an indie idol named Yumemi Yumemite and explains how she is also a student council member and hosts concerts regularly. Later at lunch, Ryota and Mary notice how upbeat Yumeko is. Ryota thinks its probably because of her gambling invitation she received. Their conversation is interrupted when Itsuki shows up and offers Yumeko a chestnut cake. Ryota knows she most likely just wants to use Yumeko in order to get back on the council, but she denies that accusation. Itsuki explains how she heard about the rumors that Yumeko wants to gamble with the president and she wants to help her with that. Ryota thinks about how Yumeko only wants to gamble for fun and not to become the president, but Yumeko is happy to be friends with Sumeragi. The next day, Yumeko tells Ryota that the invitation she received was from Yumemi and she is very excited. Ryota is worried that the Council might be gunning after her. They then meet up with Yumemi and her manager, Saori. Ryota gets very nervous realizing that he's getting the chance to meet her in person. Still nervous, Ryota introduces himself, but Yumemi immediately cuts him off because she recognizes him from when he came to one of her concerts on the second of the three school day festival shows. Ryota is amazed that she remembers that day since it happened a long time ago, and Yumemi explains that she remembers the names and faces of each one of her fans just like any good idol should. Yumeko points out that she actually hates her fans. When Yumemi gets angry and Yumeko records it, Ryota is shocked and embarassed by Yumeko's risky behaviour. He watches the Performance game between Yumemi and Yumeko. After that game, Yumeko had challenged Kirari to a game. In which even Ryota should partake. The stakes were high and Yumeko could potentially be forced to leave the school. He was incredibely nervous and didnt want this responsibility. But he gets so nervous, that he gives in to Yumekos compulsiveness and picks a random card, which shifted the game into a tie. He is very happy, that Yumeko can stay. He notes how everything changed at the academy since she arrived. ''Kakegurui XX'' Ryota is with Yumeko, who is thrilled about the election. He tells her to take it easy, but knows she wont. When Mary mentions, that a group of people with bami in their name arrived, Ryota points out that Yumeko might be related to them. Then Rei appears and invites them to a game. The game seems dangerous and involves an actual guillotine, but Yumeko wants to play it, depsite Ryota's worries. Later he is also present at the Nim Type Zero game. He agrees to play and when Yumeko gets poisoned, he puts his trust into Mary hoping to save her. Later he goes to thank Rei for helping Yumeko in the hospital. He also accompanies Yumeko and Yumemi and sits in the audience during their game against Kawaru. He has gained a few votes and is even invited to the auction by Rei later. He cant bet a lot though, since the numbers go high quickly. He tries to reason with the others, but no one listens. After everything, he is simply glad Yumeko is fine. ''Kakegurui (Kakkokari) ]]In the spinoff manga, Ryota is shown to be self-conscious about his small role in the original series, commenting that he wishes he had a cool spinoff like Mary's or Midari's ones. Ironically, he also tends to be a minor character in the parody. Episodes ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler *A Girl named Yumeko Jabami *Boring Girl *The Slit-Eyed Girl *The Girl Who Became a Pet *The Girl Who Became Human *Tempting Girl *Refusing Girl *Love-Dancing Girl *Dreaming Girl *Selecting Girl *The Girl Who Bets Her Life *The Girl Who Gambles Compulsively ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Girls Again *The Girls of the Momobami Clan *Do Not Touch this Girl *Communicating Girls *The Girl who Changes *The Hollywood Star *The Girl by her Side (non-speaking) *The Logical Girl *The Girl who Bears the X *The Null Girl Trivia *The name 'Ryota '''means "refreshing", "plump" "thick" in Japanese. *Ryota's surname '''Suzui '''means "small bell", "buzzer", "well" or "town/community". *Despite being one of the main protagonists, Ryota rarely gets screen time yet he is always involved in gambling matches. *Out of all the characters introduced, Ryota is the most level-headed character in the series. *Ryota is the only character who is canonically stated to be right-handed. Quotes *"That's not true. I told you I wanted to watch you from the best seat in the house, but I just wanna be with you. So this risk is just as much mine!"'' - to Yumeko Jabami Category:Male characters Category:Housepets